


A gift to bring us together

by Angel_Pengy



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Currahee, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smoking, ron being a weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Pengy/pseuds/Angel_Pengy
Summary: Looking up from them trying to make sure the needle is the right way, he saw that Lieutenant Speirs was looking at him for the third time in the past two weeks. Ivan smiled at him and nodded. Speirs looks for a while more, nodes back, and walks away
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A gift to bring us together

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this is my first fic I have ever made and it was really fun! I hope you guys like it!

“Zero?”

“I told you that you need to make sure that the needle is with the round side up Gene”

“What? No, he's looking at you again,” Looking up from them trying to make sure the needle is the right way, he saw that Lieutenant Speirs was looking at him for the third time in the past two weeks. Ivan smiled at him and nodded. Speirs looks for a while more, nodes back, and walks away. Roe watches him leave and ducks closer to Ivan. 

“Why do you think he's coming over here? Do you think that he wants to ask you something?” 

“I don’t know, it’s a kind of creepy that he keeps coming back and just standing there” 

Roe looks back over and watches him leaving, thinking why he comes over to their little cove under the medic room, and why did he keep looking at Ivan? Did he want something from him?

~~~~~~~

Coming back to the barracks to sleep. Zero was about to sit down, he saw that there was a small bag of chocolates. Looking around to see if any of the others put it there on his cot. Looking to show Gene the gift that he got, he turned to his friend, making sure to stay quiet so the men wouldn’t hear him. “Gene come here and look at this” 

Walking over to him, Gene saw the baggy. 

“What is it?” Letting him look inside the bag was his first mistake. He didn’t see that Skip and Penkala were behind them. When going to show the sweets to Roe, Skip took the bag from him. 

“Oooh! Did zero get a gift!” he yelled, looking inside. “No way! Chocolate! And these are the expensive ones too. You know who gave it to you?” 

Looking over at Skip, he shook his head. Trying to find out who would give him something like this. Was it supposed to be . . . romantic? No, it can't be, who would want to give him chocolates? 

“Look! There’s a note in it! Maybe it says though they are” As Muck was about to read the note, Ivan took it out of his hands. “Hey! I was reading that”.

“It wasn’t on your bed, was it Skip?” The note read: 'I saw these when I was in town and thought you would like them.’ 

“There's no sign off on it." Giving it to Roe to look at, he sat on the bed to eat one of the snacks. 

“Oh wow, these are damn good. I didn’t think that they could make chocolate like this” It was the kind that as it would melt in your mouth, the bitterness would turn sweet.

“What if it's someone in our barracks? It would be easy to leave it before we go” Penkala tried to grab one of them, Ivan slapped his hand away. 

“None of us could have gotten it though, we all got our passes revoked”

Penkala gasped. “Wait, I have an idea, me and Skip can keep a lookout! Try and see if they come in and give you another one and catch them in the act!” Looking at Zero with an excited face as he pleaded with him. 

“I mean if you want to. But I don’t think you'll be able to get them if they're not in the same company as us” He was sad that he didn’t know who gave it to him, but it was a nice thing to come back too he thought. Maybe they will tell him another time. 

~~~~~~~

Ivan was excited. Only some of the men got their passes taken away for the weekend. Penkala hasn’t seen anyone drop something on his bed, but there was still a gift waiting for him once. It was a red bandana, he came to wear it around his throat when he could and under his shirt when Sobel was around. He was sitting in a bar when someone came up to the set next to him. When he looked to see who it was, he almost fell out of his chair. “Lieutenant Speirs, Sir! I didn’t know you when out on your pass”. 

When he looked back up at him, he almost thought he saw a fond look on the lieutenant’s face. “I do go out ounces in a while” 

“Oh, I didn’t mean it that way, sir. I mean it like-”

“I know how you mean it Petrov” He was a little amazed, no one got his last name right, or his first for that matter. 

“Well, has your night gone so far sir?” Talking to him felt weird, Skip would have pissed himself if Speirs ever came up to him in a bar.

“You know you can call me Ron, we are out in the town” Maybe he had too much to drink already. Or he did fall off his chair and hit his head on the ground and now he's having an odd dream. 

“Um, alright sir-Ron” Speirs gave him a funny look. He gave his drink a spin. 

“If I can call you Ron, then you should call me Ivan. It's only fair” He was getting too bold now. He should stop before he does something stupid. 

“I suppose you're right Ivan. Say that a nice bandana you have, the red is a nice color” 

His face flushed, he hoped the booze covered it up. “Thank you, it was a nice gift I got.” feeling far too bold to be with a person like him, he asked, “Do you want to go out for a smoke?” 

“Sure” There was a small smile on his face! A smile! As they walked out of the bar he looked up at him and hummed a small tune. When they got outside, Speirs led them to the alleyway beside the bar. Pulling out two cigarettes, he gave one to him. Putting it into his mouth, he motioned for him to do the same before he pulled out his lighter and lit his only, but the thing that made Ivan's knees wobble was that he didn't give the lighter to him but pulled him in by the shoulder and put his cigarette up against his own.

"Suck," he ordered quietly. Trying not to show his surprise to him, he did as he was told. When his cigarette was lit he pulled back, breathing out the breath he had in. The smoke looked almost hypnotizing from the way it framed along Ron’s face. Standing there and smoking with him, the world felt miles away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan Petrov's name is pronounced, E-van Peet-rof : )


End file.
